Lorelai Vanderwalker
Lorelai Vanderwalker is the daughter of Jamie Vanderwalker and David-Alexander Vanderwalker. She was a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance: Hair colour: '''Blond, long, wavy '''Eye colour: '''Blue '''Height: '''5"4' '''Weight: '''102 LBS '''Personality: Being a spoilt brat at the best of times and sometimes a tad intimidating, Lorelai has learnt to use this to her advantage. Sometime's manipulative but always entertaining, she has an extremely mean streak in her. However, she can be a fairly nice young lady. With most of her friends, it has taken them years to get beneath the surface. Even her family sometimes dont fully understand her. Knowing she can change her ways is one thing but having the motivation to do so is another story all together. Still unable to control her emotions and most of the time, her anger, Lorelai has a lot of things bottled up inside. Very few people have been able to get inside her head and no one has been able to understand her as of yet. Despite the hard shell she has created, underneath it all, there is a sweet and innocent young lady just screaming to get out. However, this is someone that Lorelai finds difficult to cope with. Having grown up having to fight her own corner, she very rarely lets her guard down. When she does let it down, she often finds herself putting it right back up again through fear of feeling and being seen as weak. She does, however, know that some people are likely to understand her should she open up to her. She just finds it difficult to let people see the real her shine through. Lorelai is usually a very bubbly and outgoing lass but she has also been known to change her mood almost instantly. Almost all of her friends have seen both sides of the Yorkshire lass. Some people prefer one side better than other. She is someone who is very open minded. She is open to suggestions(provided these suggestions don't involve her getting her hands dirty), however, she draws the line at stepping down from her 'title'. Lorelai has been known to break into song. She has an incredily voice and aspires to become a professional singer though she can't see this happening any time soon after seeing her mother try and fail(and often being named the cause of her mothers mistakes and failures) Family: Mother: Jamie Vanderwalker, 33, Muggleborn Father: David-Alexander Vanderwalker, 34, Pureblood Sisters: Alicia Vanderwalker, 15, Half-blood; Kady Vanderwalker, 14, Half-blood Biography: Lorelai was born into a farily wealthy family. With her father, David-Alexander working in the Ministry and her mother, Jamie being a struggling singer, she doesn't really have a sense of belief in her family. She is extremely close to her older sister, Alicia. Whilst her second oldest sister, Kady, is kind of considered the outcast of the family. Lorelai was born in Halifax, West Yorkshire where she was raised until she turned 9. On her ninth birthday, her family was moved to Camden, London. Lorelai is also very close to her grandparents. Being the favourite child to both her parents' parents, she is kind of spoilt when she sees them making her sister's jealous of her. This is sometimes the cause for them to drift apart. However, Lorelai tries her best to avoid being spoilt in front of her sisters, and sometimes the rest of the family. With her family being a very closed family, Lorelai doesn't really have anyone she can open up to. With her granparents not living close by, it is very rare that she actually gets a chance to see them thus making her bottle her emotions up. She has often been the witness to countless disagreements between her parents. Often over their different career goals. With her mother not fully understanding the Wizarding World and her father not being very interested in the Muggle World, this usually causes an issue between the two leaving the three children torn between the two. It is often left to Lorelai to pick up the pieces after each argument. Due to her middle sister, Kady being the outcast, this also causes many riffs between the siblings. Lorelai doesn't intend on upsetting anyone, however, sometimes she does find it difficult to hold her anger in. Mostly, she throws it out at her bickering parents. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2080 Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni